wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Euphemia S.
Euphemia S. '''is a blood elf, born in Dalaran and currently residing in Silvermoon City. '''Physical Appearance Euphemia is medium-height and weight at 5'8" and 130 pounds. Her hair is a bright, coppery red, falling to mid-back. Her complexion is clear and rosy, freckles appearing on her cheeks should she blush for any reason. Her body is slender, most of her weight settling on her hips or bust. She stands very tall and upright, often tilting her head to look down at those shorter than her. Her gaze is very direct and intense, a little unsettling at times - she seems to have little knowledge of the rudeness of staring. Her nose is straight but slightly askew, a clear indication of a previous breakage. The nape of her neck is covered in scratchmarks, a few of them leaving faint scars. Personality Skills Relationships Maeve Dawnstriker Ernest Firebloom Linkara Sunleaf Annalizsha Bloodhawk Khasalianus Nightfury History She was born 80 years before the Cataclysm to Maeve Dawnstriker and Ernest Firebloom. Her mother was an archmage for the Kirin Tor, her father the head baker and owner of Dalaran Bakery. Her upbringing was deeply entrenched in the study of magic as per her mother's urging, who had come from a long line of mages. The Bloodhawk Family Little did she know that her mother had been conspiring with the current head of the Bloodhawk House, Lord Bloodhawk. He agreed to give them access to mana sources only a noble would know about, but for a price. After the family had mostly recovered from their crippling magic addiction, her mother gave Euphemia to Lord Bloodhawk as a servant. Euphemia trusted and respected both her mother and Lord Bloodhawk, and so went willingly. For some time, Lord Bloodhawk encouraged Euphemia to continue with her studies, and did not call upon her often. He suggested that she specialise in fire magic and learn alchemy, and she agreed. The first hint of his malicious intentions were the recipes she was to learn, several of them deadly poisons. When her skills had developed somewhat, he began giving her tasks. These tasks ranged from covertly stealing documents, doctoring potions with poison, and setting small buildings alight. This was all for the benefit of Lord Bloodhawk, to maintain his power and continue to deal in shady practices. However, Euphemia was told that her actions were for the greater good and so did not question them. She was caught only once, but punished severely. Starfury Vanguard Eventually, Lord Bloodhawk ordered her to spy on his emancipated daughter Annalizsha, with the intention of gathering information and sabotaging the guild's relationships and efforts. Euphemia joined Starfury Vanguard under the pretext of wanting a group to belong to, continuing to carry out Bloodhawk's orders in secret. There, she met the mute mage Linkara (who was Annalizsha's assistant) and began a relationship with her. Storming Tempest Keep After storming Tempest Keep and freeing both Linkara and Annalizsha from his control, the group faced off against Lord Bloodhawk himself. After a long and arduous battle, he fell. The group left his body at the Keep, taking Annalizsha, Linkara, and the wounded back to Silvermoon City for healing. Annalizsha's mind was salvaged and she was reunited with her partner, Khasalianus. Euphemia also met up with Linkara, who spoke (shocking them both) and then was sent to bedrest. Before this, however, Euphemia learned the location of her father's heart from Linkara, and went off to rescue her parents. After retrieving her father's heart from Linkara's home in Dalaran, Euphemia returned to the empty Keep. She scoured the halls, eventually coming across an entrance which lead to a meat-cellar. Her father was hung from a meathook, her mother shackled to a wall and forced to watch her father's torment. She freed them both by melting their bonds, leaving the meathook in her father's chest and teleporting them both, along with the heart and a letter explaining their predicament, to Dalaran. They were both to be healed of their mental and physical ailments by priests, and her father's heart was to be examined by mages to figure out how to break the enchantment without stopping the heart and thus killing him. In the meantime, Euphemia went back to check on Bloodhawk's body. To her surprise, he still had life in him - but was very weak, largely stripped of his former power. Euphemia, realising that she finally had the upper hand, allowed him his life in return for the Bloodhawk title and estate. The deal was bound by a contract, and he added a clause to his will, which Euphemia took as proof. She then teleported the weak Lord Bloodhawk to Magisters' Terrace, binding him there with the full extent of her magic. She returned to Silvermoon City to enjoy her new nobility. Category:Archived Characters